


A bucket full of sunflowers

by Vega_and_Altair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_and_Altair/pseuds/Vega_and_Altair
Summary: Hinata works part-time at a flower shop and meets Komaeda, whose first order is a bouquet for a funeral. After that, they somehow keep getting involved.





	1. A weird guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction ever! Honestly, I'm a mix of excited and nervous, but eh, whatever. Did y'all know that Hinata's name can mean sunflower? If he was spelled 向日葵 instead of 日向. A friend told me after consulting her what flowers to use!

It was a warm summer evening, Hajime was about to close the shop he worked in when all of a sudden someone tapped his shoulder. A young man around his age, with wild, silvery-white hair stood before him, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you as you are obviously about to close, but it's really important! Could you _please_ make me a bouquet of flowers?", he asked desperately.

Hajime sighed. "Fine, but this is the only time I'll do it so shortly before closing. Please come sooner next time. What is the arrangement for?"

"A funeral."

While getting to work, asking mundane questions such as "What kind of color would you like your flowers to be?" and "Do you want a specific kind of flower?", he shot a glance at his customer. He seemed alright for the fact that someone he knew had died, smiling at Hajime. _Maybe it was a relative he didn't know well_ , Hajime thought. Of course, people like that came by from time to time. People who attended a funeral because it showed good manners, even if they didn't mourn the deceased themselves. It was fairly common, though Hajime had never attended a funeral like that before. In fact, he had never actually attended a funeral at all, and he was glad about that. Having to comfort the people around you, seeing their sad expressions, it would probably be quite a hassle.

After finishing the bouquet, he bade the young man goodbye.

"I'll come again with a happier request soon, I promise!", he exclaimed, before striding away.

"What a weird guy", Hajime thought aloud, and resumed closing up the store.

***

The next day was calm. Hajime sat behind the counter, looking at the flowers absent-mindedly, taking in their vivid colors, the shapes of their petals, and thinking about their meanings. It was less common for flower shop clerks to actually know the definition of a flower than one would think, but that's what made this store so special. A requirement for working here was memorizing them, but because the pay was good and Hajime could memorize things well, he took the job, though, so far, it has been less eventful than he had thought it would be. The bell chimed, indicating that a customer had entered, and Hajime looked up, towards the door. It was his childhood friend, Nanami Chiaki.

"Haven't I told you before that you don't have to visit me all the time while I'm working?", Hajime grunted.

"But it's summer break and I've played through my most recent game anyway, so what's the harm of coming to visit you? It's not like there are any customers here that need your attention right now", Chiaki said, glancing around the empty shop.

Hajime sighed. Chiaki's family had moved next to his house when he was still young, and for some reason, Chiaki had seemed to like him. He never understood why, what made him so special that an asocial Chiaki would enjoy spending time with him? Sometimes she even passed an opportunity to go to an exclusive game preview, just to hang out with him. He was grateful, obviously; the day was dragging on and Hajime was getting bored. Not to mention the heat and humidity, it was the middle of August after all.

"Hey, Chiaki, if I give you some money will you go buy some ice cream? The supermarket's not far from here", Hajime suggested.

"Ehh, can't you go while I look after the shop? I'm too tired and too lazy to walk", she replied, closing her eyes for added effect.

"No. I'm the one who earns money from this, remember? Come on, you can even buy one for yourself from my money."

"Fine."

And so Hajime was alone in the shop again. He left his position behind the counter to check up on the flowers and refill their buckets with water, if necessary. After a while, he looked at his wristwatch and noticed that half an hour had already passed. _It doesn't take that long to go to the supermarket, did she fall asleep somewhere random again?_ , he thought to himself, _what a troublemaker Chiaki can be sometimes_. Sighing, he decided to take a break in order to look for his friend. Just as he was about to lock the door, however, a familiar figure from the day before stepped next to him.

"Ah, are you closing up the shop so soon?", he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"No, I'm taking a break to look for a friend. I told her to buy some ice cream but she hasn't returned yet, and it's already been half an hour", explained Hajime.

"Let me help you look then! I'm in a lucky mood today."

Hajime was wary. Why did this stranger offer to help him look for Chiaki? "No, I think I'll be fine alone, thank you."

"See it as repayment for yesterday! Having two people search for someone is better than if you go alone. Maybe it'll be less weird if I introduce myself? My name is Komaeda Nagito, pleased to meet you", said the young man, bowing.

"Fine. I'm Hinata Hajime. Thank you for helping me, Komaeda-kun", said Hajime, exasperated at the pushy guy in front of him.

"So, what does your friend look like?", Komaeda asked.

"Well, she's about average height, has light pinkish hair, and wears an outfit that looks like a school uniform but with a dark green hoodie that has eyes and ears on its hood. She also has a pink cat backpack with her and a rocket bobby pin in her hair."

"Alright. Maybe we should exchange phone numbers so if one of us finds her the other will know!", urged the grey-eyed man.

Hajime squinted, he started to get suspicious of the man in front of him, but Komaeda was right. "Fine", he said, and they split up, looking for Chiaki.

***

After looking nearly everywhere, Hajime decided to look in the supermarket. And there she was, standing in front of the ice cream section, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Exasperated, Hajime called out to her. "Have you really been thinking about your choice of ice cream for the past 30 minutes?"

"Well, you see, normally I'd get the cookie one, but today there's a special promotion for the brownie one, and I couldn't decide", Chiaki explained, as if it was the most logical thing on earth.

"Do you know how much we searched for you?", he muttered, and sighed.

"We?"

"Someone I met yesterday came by coincidentally and helped me look for you. That reminds me, I have to text him so he'll know that I found you", Hajime said and pulled out his phone. The text message read: "Friend found. Was standing in front of ice cream section and couldn't decide which one to get. We're returning to the flower shop now, thanks for your help." He put his phone back in his pocket, decided for Chiaki -the brownie one-, paid for the ice cream and went back to the store. In front of the store, Hajime saw the person who had helped him look for his childhood friend, Komaeda Nagito.

"Ah, Komaeda-kun, thanks again", said Hajime.

"It was no problem, really, I'm glad I was useful in some way", Komaeda replied and smiled.

Hajime unlocked the door and let the two enter. All in all, he had been away for about 20 minutes, which wasn't such a big deal, since there haven't been many customers the last few days. He checked up on the flowers one more time, made sure everything was in place, and then sat down to eat his ice cream.

"By the way, was there a reason you came to the shop again?", Hajime asked Komaeda, remembering the weird coincidental meeting.

"Hmm? Oh, I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday, and to be honest, this shop has charmed me a bit", Komeda said nonchalantly, smiling at Hajime.

"Do you like flowers, Komaeda-kun?", Chiaki inquired.

"Well, yes, but it's also something else. The moment I saw Hinata-kun, I just felt kind of mesmerized", he answered, and Hajime choked on his ice cream. After coughing his lungs out, he looked at Komaeda dubiously, while Chiaki chuckled slightly.

"Since when has Hajime become such a playboy?", she asked, still giggling.

"Hey, I don't even swing that way", he retorted, and looked at Komaeda. "Sorry."

"Eh? I don't mean it that way! I don't know how to describe it honestly, but I also have to get going now. Have a good afternoon, you two!", he said, and walked out of the store.

Hajime was left speechless at Komaeda's sudden escape, while Chiaki found the whole thing funny. Hajime didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he really didn't feel comfortable about Komaeda pining for him. He didn't have anything against gay people, per se, but if they were crushing on him, no matter whether guy or girl, Hajime felt uneasy. If he didn't reciprocate their feelings, which was the case most of the time, he was horrible, an ass, a heartbreaker. Luckily he wasn't one of the most popular guys, so it didn't happen often, but occasionally he _did_ find a love letter in his shoe box, or a note saying "Please meet me on the rooftop after school!". It was always a hassle, having to explain that he was not in love with the person, that he was not looking for a relationship right now, sometimes he just said he was in love with someone else. But Hajime has never been in love, nor has he ever crushed on anyone, but if he had to mention someone he felt the most comfortable with, it was probably Chiaki. They had grown up together, after all.

"Hajime."

His thoughts were interrupted by the mention of his name.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't responded to your name for about two minutes. Is it that shocking to you that Komaeda feels something for you? You're more popular than you think, you know, it’s only that many of your admirers are too shy to confess to you", Chiaki said.

"No, I just thought about something. I'm afraid this is going to be a real pain in the ass", Hajime responded, leaning back in his chair, groaning.

“Well that’s what you get for being popular, Hajime”, she commented, oblivious to his suffering.

“I have to get going now, too, I’m afraid”, Chiaki said after a while. “I hope you’ll find a way out of your situation”, she added, and left the shop.

 _Well, better get back to work_ , Hajime thought, but he didn't really have anything to do, so his mind drifted off until a customer came in and startled Hajime so much he nearly toppled to the floor.


	2. A weird coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Hajime gets a coworker, and it's none other than the weird Komaeda-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this fanfic every week (I hope), otherwise there's nothing much to say!

In the evening, Hajime received a text message. He expected it to be Chiaki, but to his surprise, it was Komaeda. The message read:

“ _Hello Hinata-kun,_

_I hope it's alright to text you for trivial things besides searching for people~_

_How was your day? (*^^)v_ ”

Hajime stared at his phone in disbelief. It was enough of a bother when someone was into him, but Komaeda even had his number. Nonetheless, he had to respond, so he wrote a short reply.

" _Hi,_

_It's fine, but don't spam my phone._

_My day was alright, yours?_ "

After sending the text, Hajime received one from Chiaki.

" _How was work? Anything interesting_ happen _after I left_?"

" _A customer came in and I was in such a daze that I got surprised and nearly fell off the chair._ "

Hajime checked the time the same time a new message came in.

" _My day was alright. Something serious happened, but it's okay since that means something good will happen soon! ( ＾∇＾)_ "

" _What do you mean by that? Actually, tell me tomorrow, because I'm going to bed now, it's already midnight. Good night, Komaeda-kun._ "

Hajime changed into his pajamas and was about to get into bed when his phone lit up, indicating a new message.

" _Lol,_ hopefully _they don't think ur incompetent, what if they never come back 2 the shop bc of u?_ "

" _Shut it, you wouldn't be any better, the customers would probably have to wake you up before they'd get any help. Anyways, it's already midnight, so I'm going to bed. You should too, you know. Good night._ "

Before Chiaki could respond, Hajime put his phone away and fell asleep.

***

The next morning, he woke up to three messages. One from Chiaki and two from Komaeda.

Chiaki's text read:

" _Hinata, ur such a mother brain. I'll go 2 bed soon, don't worry._ "

So she had chosen to ignore his comment. Before checking Komaeda’s messages, he replied to her.

“ _Just say I’m motherly. Please. Or don’t comment on it at all. When did you **really** go to bed last night?_”

Komaeda had written a simple "Good night", which was normal enough, but the other text was strange, to say the least.

" _Good morning Hinata-kun,_

_To come back to the topic we discussed yesterday, what I meant was that since I've been experiencing a lot of bad luck, something good will happen to me soon! (*＾v＾*)_

_By the way, are you at the flower shop again today?_ "

 _What a weird ideology_ , Hajime thought. He'd respond to Komaeda later, it was time to get ready for work.

After changing out of his pj's into his normal clothes, Hajime was on his way to the store. When he arrived, he was surprised to see the owner in front of the shop.

"Shikiba-san, it's good to see you again", he said politely, "Is there a problem?"

"No, but there's something important I'd like to discuss, why don't we sit down inside?", he replied, smiling.

"Sure." Hajime locked up the shop for Shikiba.

After Hajime quickly attended to the flowers, he made some tea, and finally sat down with his employer.

"Well, I've decided to hire another worker, since you are working in this shop all alone", he said, laughing carefree, "he'll begin working here tomorrow, I hope you'll show him the ropes."

"Yeah, of course, was that all you came here for? Aren't you busy with work?"

Shikiba laughed even more. "That was all I came here for. From time to time I feel the need to come here, I'm the owner after all. But you're quite right, I have to leave again. Thank you for preparing tea, Hinata-kun."

Shikiba left, having spent about ten minutes in the shop, and Hajime was alone again. _A coworker, huh_ , he thought, _could be fun, if the person's alright._

***

The day went by without any instances, but in his boredom, Hajime remembered he hadn't replied to Komaeda yet. He took out his phone and noticed that he had another message from Chiaki. He chose to answer to Komaeda’s first before he forgot again.

" _Hi, sorry for the late response._

 _I’m in the shop today, too. I’m in most of the time during summer break._ ”

He checked Chiaki's text.

" _6 am of course, shouldn't you know me by now, Hajime?_ "

Chiaki was a troublemaker in her own way. She didn't get into fights or took drugs, but she stayed up until you could see the first few rays of sunlight and then Hajime had to constantly watch her because sometimes she'd just fall asleep while standing and he would have to catch her.

" _Can't you ever listen to me? Just once?_ ", he wrote back, when someone came in.

"Hello, Hinata-kun!", a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, hi, Komaeda-kun. Do you need something?"

"Nope! I just have something to tell you. I'm your coworker starting tomorrow! I look forward to working with you!", he said in a cheerful voice, leaving Hajime stunned.

He looked at Komaeda incredulously. " _You_ are the new employee?"

"While I do understand why you wouldn’t want to work with trash like me, I adore things that have the potential to give others hope, a lot of people who come here are feeling very happy and hopeful, for example, someone who's buying his boss flowers as thanks for a raise or a promotion, or an engaged couple buying bouquets for 'the big day'. Then there are also people who come here that feel nothing but despair, a person ordering flowers for a funeral, or the grave of someone beloved, but the beauty of these flowers can spark hope again. I think I see the same kind of aptitude in you, that's why I feel so enchanted when I'm around you", explained Komaeda in a matter-of-fact voice.

 _Hold on a minute, ‘trash like him’? And what’s with his obsession with hope and ...me?,_ Hajime thought, still staring at Komaeda in disbelief.

"I've thought this since the first time we met, but you're a really weird guy. That reminds me, whose funeral was it?", he asked.

"My parents' funeral."

Hajime choked on his own spit. While being interrupted from his own coughing, he inquired: "Wha- what do you me- mean?"

Komaeda looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Recovering from his coughing fit, he said: "You say it was your parents' funeral but you didn't seem to be in mourning when you ordered the flowers. Shouldn't someone who just lost his parents feel absolutely devastated?"

"Ah, well, of course, I feel sad about losing them, but because of that, I met you and I inherited all of their money. Now, it's obviously unfortunate that there was no one in this world who loved me except for my parents and that I might be a target for assassinations since my money would benefit the government greatly, but I'm sure I'll have good luck soon, it's always like that after all." Komaeda's eyes were weirdly dull.

Hajime was able to follow him less and less the further he explained.

"I guess you wouldn't understand someone like me, but I grew up in a cycle of good and bad luck. Sorry for talking about myself so much!", he said, and smiled apologetically. "Anyways, I have to get going now! See you tomorrow!"

The rest of the day, Hajime tried to focus on his work, but his mind kept on wandering back to the conversation he'd had with Komaeda. Based on what he had told Hajime, it seemed like he was stinky rich, but now his parents were dead, so he probably lived all alone in a big house. _Maybe he has servants?_ , Hajime thought. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but the strange young man that had appeared right before Hajime was about to close up shop had managed to catch his attention, and he was curious about Komaeda's life.

***

When Hajime got to the store the next morning, Komaeda was already standing there.

"Mornin'."

"Oh, good morning! Are you always the one who opens the shop?", Komaeda asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I am, sometimes it feels like this is my shop, but the owner's just pretty busy."

Opening the door, Hajime let Komaeda step in, then followed, turning the little sign hanging on the door from 'closed' to 'open'.

"By the way, is the store always so deserted?"

"No," started Hajime, "after summer break it gets busier, a lot of our customers are people that attend the university around here."

"I see. So, what should I do?"

"You could help me check on the flowers, throw withered ones away, and put the most beautiful ones to the front of the shop. Be careful though, don't choose flowers with meanings like "betrayal" or something."

"Alright."

They worked in silence for a while, but since there wasn't much else to do, they sat down behind the counter and talked about trivial stuff.

"How old are you, Hinata-kun?"

"I'm twenty-two", Hajime replied, "and you?"

"Me too! When's your birthday, then?"

"The first of January."

"So you're older than me. I was born on the twenty-eighth of April", Komaeda said, "what's your university major?"

"I'm studying law. What about you?"

"Psychology~! Law, huh. Somehow it suits you."

Hajime sighed. "Chiaki said the same thing when I told her."

"Are you and Nanami-san childhood friends?"

"Yeah, she moved next to my family when we were young. Somehow, she got attached to me, even though she was pretty asocial. I dunno why, I'm nothing special", he explained.

"Well," Komaeda said, "I think that you make people feel calm and homey. Like a mother!"

"Jeez, don't even start. Chiaki always reminds me that I'm apparently like a mom."

Komaeda laughed, and Hajime's breath hitched, he was momentarily mesmerized by the person next to him, without realizing it.

"Hinata-kun?", Komaeda asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Eh? Oh, um, sorry for spacing out like that", Hajime apologized, scratching his neck.

The bell chimed, and Chiaki stepped in, rescuing Hajime from an awkward situation. He'd never spaced out like that before.

"Hello, Hajime", Chiaki said, and when she noticed Komaeda sitting next to him, she added, "Komaeda-kun, hello, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Nanami-san! I started working here today~."

"So you're someone who tries to be as close as possible to the person they have a crush on?", she asked.

"I think you misunderstood me!", Komaeda exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him in defense, "I don't have a crush on Hinata-kun, I just feel kind of enticed by him!"

Chiaki held a finger to her mouth, thinking. "Doesn't it kind of contradict itself when you say you don't have a crush on him, but you feel enticed?", she retorted.

"Well, it's hard to explain!", Komaeda said, laughing awkwardly.

"Just drop it, Chiaki", interrupted Hajime, before the situation could get any worse. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm visiting you, but I guess I won't have to anymore since you have Komaeda-kun here now."

"I told you from the start that you didn't have to visit me. Thanks, though."

A customer came in, and Hajime got up from behind the counter.

"Good day sir, can I help you with anything?"

"Do you have sunflowers? My wife adores them, and since it's her birthday I want to buy her some", the customer explained.

"Of course, if you'd follow me."

After leading the man to the sunflowers, Hajime returned to the counter.

"Hey, Hajime, what do sunflowers symbolize, again?", Chiaki asked.

"Longevity, adoration, and pure love. Why?"

"Well, isn't your name similar to it? The kanji for 'Sunflower' and your surname are spelled similarly, aren’t they?”

"So?"

"What if you fall in love soon? Sunflowers aren't bought often in this shop, are they? It must be fate", she remarked.

"Suure."

The customer paid, and the three were the only ones in the store again. After a while, Chiaki said she had an important video game to play, so, until the evening, Hajime and Komaeda were alone together. Hajime felt awkward after the conversation Komaeda had with Chiaki, he didn't understand why someone would be 'enticed' by him, and he thought he didn't want to know, either.

In the evening, the two closed up shop, and Hajime had to admit that Komaeda had helped him a lot. Until now, he didn't realize how much he had to do on his own every day, but with Komaeda as his coworker, everything was a bit easier.

"Well, good night, Komaeda-kun", Hajime said, "you did well for your first day."

"Thank you! Good night!", Komaeda replied, and the two parted for the night.


	3. A weird dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is there to say, except for smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A FEW WEEKS AND IM SO SORRY and to add to that this chapter is really short and also my first time ever writing smut but... I've been sick for a while and then there have been a few parties I had to attend, not to mention pride parade (I looked bomb though). Also, I had a massive writer's block. Sorry

Hajime returned home, reflecting on the day he's had. Komaeda was even weirder than Hajime had thought he was.  _ Should someone like that really be studying psychology? _ , he thought to himself, while he went to the kitchen to get dinner. Because Hajime was a broke university student, he had ramen noodles in abundance, so after pouring hot water over his noodles, he sat down and started eating absent-mindedly. What would it be like from now on, having to spend time with a person who's probably crushing on him? Normally, Hajime would do his best to avoid people that liked him in that way, but with Komaeda as his coworker, there was no way for Hajime to evade him. To add to that, Komaeda had Hajime's phone number. He would just have to put up with it for now, luckily he'd get busier once summer break was over, and it was already the middle of August, so university would start again pretty soon. He finished eating, and went to bed. Warm summer days made him drowsy, so he often went to sleep pretty early.

***

Komaeda was kneeling before Hajime, who was leaning against the wall of his bedroom. Looking at Komaeda, Hajime felt weird, the sight of him on his knees in front of Hajime was exhilarating, in a way he had never experienced before.

"Komaeda-kun, what are you doing?", he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Well", the other one stated, "I want to make you feel good, Hinata-kun~!"

With that, Komaeda undid the button and zipper, pulled down Hajime's pants, and touched his crotch.

"Ah, Komaeda-kun, do-!", he gasped, but was interrupted by his own shuddering.

Komaeda slowly moved his fingers along Hajime’s covered cock, and Hajime had to watch out as to not make a sound, he didn’t want to admit that Komaeda’s touch made him feel pleasure. Hajime experienced a bizarre feeling, Komaeda was his  _ coworker _ and the two of them had only known each other for a short while. During the time Hajime was thinking, Komaeda had disposed of the underwear that was in his way, and Hajime breathed in sharply as Komaeda touched his bared cock. He moved his hand from tip to base carefully, and Hajime shivered, with every touch he turned into more of a mess, all because of Komaeda. Then, he went even further, and took Hajime's cock into his mouth. At first, he was only licking the head, but even the slow, teasing swivels of Komaeda's tongue riled Hajime up. While still licking the tip, he continued to stroke the rest of Hajime's cock, and when Hajime was about to climax, Komaeda stopped, making Hajime nearly grunt in displeasure.

"Do you want me to continue, Hinata-kun~?", Komaeda asked teasingly, bearing a cheeky grin.

Hajime was speechless. Not only from the pleasure he could still feel coursing through his veins, but also Komaeda. The way he kneeled before Hajime, with a bit of saliva glinting on his lips, looking up at him with an expression that was a mix of sexy and sassy.

What could Hajime do? Overtaken by his arousal, he threw common sense and shame out of the window.

"Yes. Please", he answered, looking away in embarrassment.

Komaeda complied, and took Hajime's cock deep into his mouth, making his knees buckle and his hips jerk. With every stroke, every lick of his tongue, every occasional glance at him, Hajime became more and more undone. Just as Hajime was about to cum, Komaeda sped up and slightly, oh so slightly glided the surface of his teeth along Hajime's shaft. A quivering moan escaped Hajime, and he came right on Komaeda's face.


End file.
